Dancing with the Stars 14
The fourteenth season of Dancing with the Stars premiered 19 March 2012. Tom Bergeron and Brooke Burke returned as hosts. Len Goodman, Bruno Tonioli and Carrie Ann Inaba all returned as judges. The Motown dance style was introduced. On 22 May 2012, NFL player Donald Driver and Peta Murgatroyd were announced as the winners; singer Katherine Jenkins and Mark Ballas placed second, and actor William Levy and Cheryl Burke placed third. Development All the professionals from Season 13 returned except for Lacey Schwimmer, who was replaced by Chelsie Hightower. Two new professionals were added into the Dance Troupe, Henry Byalikov and Emma Slater. They joined Sharna Burgess, Kiki Nyemchek, Oksana Dmytrenko, and Sasha Farber. There was one dance for each finalist that they did not perform: Donald Driver did not perform the salsa, William Levy did not perform the waltz, and Katherine Jenkins did not perform an individual tango; Jenkins only did the tango for team dances in week seven. Starting the week of 16 April and for the next two weeks after that, the bottom two couples, after a combination of judges scores and viewer votes, competed in a dance-duel. Both couples performed at the same time and then the judges decided who left the competition that week. This season introduced "Ballroom Battles" where Cheryl Burke, Mark Ballas, Louis van Amstel, Lacey Schwimmer, Karina Smirnoff and Tony Dovolani chose a pair of amateur dancers and trained them to compete against other amateur couples. The teams of Burke, Dovolani and van Amstel competed in the final stage by performing a Jive. Burke's team were named champions by the judges with Dovolani's and van Amstel's teams taking second and third places respectively. Couples Scoring Charts Judges' Scoring Summary Average Scoring Chart Highest- and Lowest-Scoring Performances Jack Wagner, Sherri Shepherd, and Roshon Fegan are the only stars to not land on this list. Couples' Highest- and Lowest-Scoring Dances Weekly Scores Unless indicated otherwise, individual judges scores in the charts below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman, Bruno Tonioli. Week 1 Week 2 Week 3: Most Memorable Year Night Week 4: Rock Night Week 5: Latin Night Performances DWTS Macy's Stars of Dance Latin Tribute with Sheila E in HD Week 6: Motown Special Week 7: Classical Night Week 8: Trio Challenge * Each of the six couples chose one professional that was either previously eliminated or participates in the dance troupe, to perform with them in their Latin trio dance routine. Week 9: Semifinals Week 10: Finals Musical Guests Trivia * Donald Driver is the third NFL player (including retired) to win the competition. ** Emmitt Smith won Season 3. ** Hines Ward won Season 12. * Peta Murgatroyd became the second professional dancer to win the Mirrorball Trophy after having been eliminated first in the previous season. ** In fact the top two professional partners were eliminated before Week 4 last season. (Mark Ballas was eliminated Week 3, and this was even mentioned while Bruno was talking about the Dance Duel in the Week 5 results show.) * This is the third season in a row that a couple gets eliminated Week 4 after scoring a 21. * Nine couples received an average of 22.6 or higher, last season, only four couples did. * This is the first season since season 7 where Karina Smirnoff participated but did not perform Argentine Tango. * This is also the first season since Season 7 that all of the top four couples received 10s that were not from guest judges and without teaming up with other couples. Category:Seasons